It's Your Birthday
by umbreonblue
Summary: Team Otori forget Hoshitani's birthday, and they scramble to find a present for him. Otori...has a present of his own to give.
Hoshitani was in a more upbeat mood than usual. Nayuki asks, "What's going on, Hoshitani-kun?" Hoshitani smiles, "Oh, nothing." Nayuki raises an eyebrow, suspicious, then the bell rings. He decides to ask him later.

At lunch, the boys notice Hoshitani's unusual mood. Tengenji whispers to Nayuki, "What's wrong with him?" "I don't know." Hoshitani just smiles and decides to ignore their conversation even though he can clearly hear them. "Is today a special day, Hoshitani?" Kuga asks. "Yeah. I guess you can say that," Hoshitani responds, then gets up to go get a drink from the vending machines.

"What's so special about today?" Tsukigami asks. They all think for a minute before realizing, their eyes wide. "What day is today?" Tsukigami asks. Nayuki checks his phone, "October 10th..." They face palm. "I can't believe we forgot." "You guys forgot what?" Hoshitani asks, returning with his orange juice. "Uh...we forgot about doing homework since we were so busy with practice!" Nayuki covers. "Oh..Well, you better do it soon, ne?" Hoshitani says, a bit suspicious. Nayuki nods.

After Hoshitani leaves for class, they all sigh in relief. "We have to get a present for him," Tsukigami says. "But what would the boor even want?" They all think for a second before Kuga speaks up, "Cake." They all nod, "Yeah. He probably would be happy with cake, but what about a present?" They think some more before groaning. "Let's just split up and get something for him," Tsukigami suggests. They all nod in agreement before heading to class.

At the practice hall, Hoshitani walks in only to find it dark. Suddenly, the light turns on. "Happy Birthday!" Hoshitani blinks, seeing his teammates with a small cake and presents. He smiles, "Thanks guys. I thought you forgot about today." "Wha-what? Of course not!" They reply, nervous. He raises an eyebrow, "Uh huh."

Nayuki slices the cake, and they all get a piece. "Mm! Delicious!" Then, there were presents. Tsukigami gave him tickets to a play, Tengenji, tickets to a kabuki play, Nayuki, some 'special' tea for nervousness, and Kuga, a drawing. Hoshitani smiles, happy with his gifts.

Then, Hoshitani gets a text. After reading it, he runs out the door and says, "I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!" They blink, shrug, then decide to leave him be. It's his special day after all.

Hoshitani runs to the outdoor stage, tackling Otori in a hug. "Oof! Calm down. I'm not going anywhere," Otori says as he hugs back. Hoshitani just beams up at him before letting go. Otori smiles, "Ready for your present, birthday boy?" Hoshitani nods excitedly.

Otori takes his hand and they dance together. They turn and step, spinning around a bit. "Isn't this fun?" Otori asks as they spin. "Yeah!" Hoshitani smiles brightly. Otori dips him, arm supporting his back, their faces so close together, almost kissing. Hoshitani blushes a bright red as Otori whispers, "Happy birthday," then leans in to kiss him. Hoshitani closes his eyes, responding to the kiss clumsily. Otori pulls back, eyes full of longing, Hoshitani staring back at him. Then, Otori lets him go, a slight blush on his face.

Hoshitani smiles at him, "Best birthday ever." Otori smiles back, his small real smile, which only makes Hoshitani happier. They decide to spend the rest of the day together.

Bonus:

Laying down in a patch of grass, "You do realize they actually **did** forget your birthday, right?" Otori asks as he pets Hoshitani's hair. "Yeah. I noticed, but I let it slide. They made up for it anyhow," Hoshitani responds, feeling totally relaxed, "Besides, I thought you forgot too." Otori shakes his head, "I would **never**." Hoshitani smiles, "I'm glad you didn't," he briefly kisses him on the cheek, "Now, please pet me some more." Otori rolls his eyes, "Hai hai, but only for today." "Mm..." Hoshitani responds as he's petted, falling asleep and snuggling to him unconsciously. Otori smiles, and falls asleep too, wrapping an arm around him.

#2: What the text said:

 **From: Otori**

 **'Come to the outdoor stage. Your present is waiting.'**


End file.
